Haven City
Haven City is one of the most prolific cities in the eastern seaboard of the United States. What has become a cultural melting pot for multiple species and factions has solidified itself as a powerful city. Time and time again, it has played host to many world-altering events, and has been rebuilt at least twice as a result. The city is defended by several organizations, mainly Maverick Corporation and Defender's Throne. Points of Interest Maverick Tower Roughly towards the center of the city, Maverick Tower is home to the peacekeeping organization, Maverick Corporation. They specialize in protecting against supernatural threats, mainly of the demon variety. No matter what section in the city someone is, one will always be able to see Maverick Tower; beacons of light are constantly beamed out from the courtyard to illuminate the night sky. Maverick soldiers are notable from their black armor, emblazoned with the company logo. Sanctuary One of the more popular taverns in the city, Sanctuary is a popular spot for citizens of Haven City. The tavern boasts an impressive roster of 47 different alcoholic beverages, from bourbon to wine and anything in between. It resides somewhere on the north-east end of Haven City, about 10 blocks away from Maverick Tower. The tavern is owned by one Sam Wrin, a bald-headed man with a heart of gold. Being one of the few buildings to survive the numerous attacks on the city, Sam Wrin has earned a rather healthy relationship with a frequenter to the bar; Magnus. Whenever the Crusader Legion arrives in Haven, their leader Roland has also been known to be a frequent attendee at the bar. Atlas Bay The region of Atlas Bay comprises ninety-five percent of the north edge of the city, including the harbor. It is mostly populated by sailors and merchants, selling fish and managing a strict import/export business. Atlas Bay also connects to Atlas Bridge, which crosses over the river and to Haven's sister city, Emperor City. The bay is a more recent addition to the city, long after it was last rebuilt. Atlas Bay runs along the Reverd River, which floods out into the Atlantic Ocean. Blackhall Manor The mysterious locale of Blackhall Manor resides on the north-east edge of the city, on a cliff overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. It appears as an old and abandoned mansion, aged and covered in ivy. It sits there without a soul living within, and happens to be the only residence in Haven with its own cemetery. The mansion is actively avoided by many, as claims that Blackhall Manor is haunted have been circulating. The origin of the manor is unknown, but it seems to have a history with Magnus. Even he refuses to go there, knowing the place to be cursed. Golden Lion Pub Having formerly been in Germany, this pub was relocated to Haven City. True to its namesake, the pub bears proudly the emblem of a golden lion, fierce and powerful. While commonly not a pub open to the public, it continues to be a popular drinking hole for the owner, Anaithnid, and his many friends. Astral Park A public park located around the east side of Haven City, Astral Park is full of beautiful trees and blossoming flowers. The park was built in January of 2015, as an effort to clean up after the last major catastrophe that struck Haven. While patrolling this scenic vista, one might stumble upon the Haven Warriors' Memorial; written upon this epitaph are the names of all who have perished in the defense of Haven City. Astral Park resides between Maverick Tower and Atlas Bay, on the north side of the city. Eternity Having once been a haven for the scoundrels and criminals of Haven City, the Eternity nightclub has been recently renovated into a more upstanding locale. Eternity was formally owned by an Infernal named Blake Vale, who was known for hypnotizing club goers with music and selling them into slavery. The nightclub was completely shut down after his supposed suicide. After ownership of the nightclub passed on to another individual, Eternity serves as a hot spot for those with more refined tastes in venues. Despite passing to new management, Eternity remains a popular site for inhumans and generally those who dislike being in the public eye. The club is situated on the south side of the city. Lore At the dawn of the 20th century, it became ever more clear to humanity that they were not alone. For every one human, there was a demon or an angel or some other sort of creature. Outer species, as they became called, were everywhere. They had long since integrated themselves into society and they acted as though they were normal. Some argued they were not; some humans found outer species to be a plague on the Earth and fought to destroy them. An outcast from normal living, these outer species had nowhere to go. Nowhere to call home. That was, until a city was founded in the heart of New York state. It had no name at this point, but its founders made it clear that all would be welcome, even those of non-human origin. It was eventual that humans too, migrated to this city. Though the two factions of humans and non-humans seemed to get along at first, peace could not last for long. Tensions were high between human and non-human groups, often culminating into violent attacks against one another. Protests against outer species became commonplace. Some used their inhuman powers for evil, to spite the humans and kill them. This all reached a boiling point when a single psychokinetic detonated the minds of over 2,000 people at a peace rally. Full-out riots set off in the street with humans enraged that a non-human could commit such an atrocious act. Demands were made to bring every outer species to justice, but that wasn't how it went down. The event became known as the Egerdale Massacre, and had earned the city an immediate distrust from most of the United States. Since inhumans weren't wholly common in the public eye, it was hard to trust a city full of them. Since that day, Haven City has always been in poor favor with the government. They have never acted on it though, for fear of public backlash from inhuman sympathizers. Non-human criminals became more and more common, taking revenge on their human aggressors. The tides had finally turned and it was the humans who were shunned, at least within the bounds of the nameless city. As humanity was nearly run out of the city, catastrophe intervened. An event known as the Corruption happened; otherworldly beings known as the Corrupt invaded the city and began to attack. Both humans and non-humans were forced to ally with each other for the first time, as well as the city founders, and they were all able to defeat the threat. In the aftermath of this event, the city became known as Haven City; a place where all species could reside and be free to act as they will. Even with this alliance however, it didn't stop non-humans from turning into murderers, and using their powers for evil. Thus, Maverick Corporation was founded and vowed to defend the city from such threats. The rest became history, and Haven City still stands to this very day, a shining beacon in the night. A place where anyone, human, demon or anything else, can live and reside as they want to. Since then, many factions have entered and left the city, either offering their services of aid or bringing wrath and ruin in their wake. Category:Lore Category:Earth